powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Digimal Squad
A fanmade adaption of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger ''by DemonicBeast. Intended to be the 40th anniversary season pair. Plot Deep in space, the Pixel Empire is plotting a master plan to mechanize all of Earth and dominate the planet once it is completely machine. Their plan's only flaw is that there is a force on Earth that is powerful enough to rival machinery, the five sacred Beast Gems. In a desperate attempt to terminate the threat of the Pixel Empire, five average teenagers are infused with animal spirit from the Beast Gems, and become the ultimate fighting force against the evil empire and their minions: the Power Rangers Cyberbeast Squad! Characters Rangers Allies *'The Three Animasters''' - These three sages are the creators of the five sacred Beast Crystals. Each is an expert in the three categories of animal life - land, sky, and sea. They serve as the mentors of the Cyberbeast Rangers. **'Cawlin'- An anthropomorphic condor, this Animaster is an expert in abilities of all animals that have the gift of flight. He is considered the smartest of the three Animasters. **'Koram' - An anthropomorphic gorilla, this Animaster is an expert in abilities of animals that live on land. He is considered the strongest of the three Animasters. He granted the Red Ranger his Gorilla powers. **'Finean'- An anthropomorpic whale, this Animaster is an expert in abilities of animals that live in the ocean. He is considered the stealthiest of the Animasters, and granted the Red Ranger his Whale powers. *'Brad' - An incredibly smart school nerd discovered by the Animasters, who enlisted him to assist them in the battle against the Pixel Empire. His experience with all sorts of technology helped him create various weapons, Beast Cubes, and Cubezords for the Rangers to use in battle. Civilians *'Pepe' - The founder, proprietor, and owner of Pepe Roni's Pizzeria, the favorite hangout spot of the Rangers. A running gag involves something going wrong in the kitchen, and Pepe tries, unsuccessfully, to solve the problem. Past Rangers Villains Pixel Empire The main villains of the season, they are mechanical aliens that aim to destroy the Rangers, and then destroy the Beast Stones so that they cannot be stopped from turning Earth completely machine. *'Emperor Voltax' - The leader of the Pixel Empire. Bent on mechanizing the Earth and all of its inhabitants, he is fierce, menacing and determined to get what he wants. He utterly despises the Rangers, and sends down his fiercest Cybervaders in attempts to destroy them and get his army one step closer to turning Earth into a desolate tech wasteland. *'Wira' - The second in command of the Pixel Empire. She may be the only female key member, but is ruthless nonetheless. She was responsible for inventing the Coins of Revival, which are fired from their space lair down to a dying Cybervader on Earth, and inserts into a slot on its body, revitalizing it and causing it to grow to a giant size at an alarming rate. *'Kubite ' - The brawn of the Empire. He takes his affilation's goal just as seriously as Voltax does, and wields a powerful sword. He can get somewhat demented in battle against the Rangers sometimes, which can usually give them the upper hand, or a disatvantage. He mentors Cybervaders who rely on physical strength. *'Emphor ' - The brains of the Empire. He does not wield a weapon in battle, as he relies on his skill of mental powers. He uses his wits to usually gain an advantage in battle against the Rangers. He mentors Cybervaders who rely on mental power rather than weapons or brawn. *'Rogray' - Known as the Beast Hunter, this warrior was not originally affiliated with the Pixel Empire, but eventually joined. Before joining the Pixel Empire, he already was an enemy towards the Rangers, particularly the Red Ranger. He uses a sharp blade and knows incredibly proficient battle techniques. *'Ameobots' - The tentacled footsoldiers of the Empire. Cybervaders These are the half-alien-half-robot soldiers of the Pixel Empire, and they are sent to Earth to combat the Rangers in attempts to destroy them. However, they are no match for the Rangers' weapons and Cubezords. *'Shardshooter' *'Slicespear' *'Hackshock' *'Crossfire' *'Cruncher' *'Mechplant' *'Honkhorn' *'Manipulor' *'Pickdig' *'Suckup' *'Lockload' *'Trumpcard' *'Pinking' *'Jailbreak' *'Boomirage' *'Shipwrecker' *'Snapshot' *'Faceflipper' *'Tussler' *'Sambrawl' *'The Double-Dutchers' *'Gourmeanie' *'Thugly' *'Paintstain' Morphing Calls Rangers that use Cubemorpher Rangers: 'It's Morphin' Time! Cubemorpher, energize! (Rangers open Cubemorpher and press the red button; they twist the Cubemorpher into Morph Mode; Cubemorpher flashes, beeps) '''Rangers: '''Unleash the beast! Red Ranger (Gorilla Mode) '''Red Ranger: '''Gorilla Mode, activate! (Red Ranger lifts his visor, exposing a second one, and transforms into Gorilla Mode) Tri-Beast Ranger '''Tri-Beast Ranger: '''It's Morphin' Time! Flashmorpher, activate! (Flashmorpher flashes, beeps; Tri-Beast Ranger adjusts the Mode he will Morph into and thrusts Flashmorpher in the air) '''Tri-Beast Ranger: '''Unleash the beast! Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms * ◆ Cubemorpher * Tri-Beast Flashmorpher * ◆ Cubesaber/Cubeblaster * Whale Mode Morpher Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Eagle Saber * Tri-Beast Staffblaster * Falcon Saber Zords and Megazords Main *Cyber King Gigazord ◆ **Cyber King Ultrazord ◆ ***Cyber King Megazord Bear/Panda Axe Mode ◆ / ****Cyber King Megazord ◆ *****Cyber Eagle Megazord Shark-Lion Formation Giraffe Cannon Mode ******Cyber Eagle Megazord Shark-Lion Formation *******Eagle Cubezord *******Shark Cubezord *******Lion Cubezord ******Giraffe Cubezord *****Cyber Gorilla Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation Mole Drill Mode ◆ ******Cyber Gorilla Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation ◆ *******Gorilla Cubezord *******Tiger Cubezord ◆ *******Elephant Cubezord ******Mole Cubezord ****Tri-Beast Megazord Bat Boomerang Mode *****Tri-Beast Megazord ******Wolf Cubezord ******Crocodile Cubezord ******Rhino Cubezord *****Bat Cubezord ***Bear Cubezord / Panda Cubezord **Whale Cubezord / Cyber Whale Megazord *Condor Cubezord ◆ / Cyber Condor Megazord ◆ Auxiliary *Leopard Hammer ❖ *Octopus Wings ❖ *Platypus Laser ❖ *Owl Blade ❖ *Zebra Launcher ❖ Alternate Combinations *Cyber Eagle Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation ◆ *Cyber Eagle Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation, Giraffe Cannon Mode ◆ *Cyber Gorilla Megazord Shark-Lion Formation *Cyber Gorilla Megazord Shark-Lion Formation, Mole Drill Mode ◆ Episodes #'Call of the Wild #'Instinct to Protect' #'Nowhere to Hide' #'Hackshock's Arena' #'Go Ape' #'One Moment in Time' #'Song of Evil' #'Green and Mean' #'Led to Danger' #'The Dangerous Duo' #'One To Go' #'Three Beasts in One, Part 1' #'Three Beasts in One, Part 2' #'Strike Out' #'Just The Two Of Us' #'Fooled by a Fool' #'The Beast Hunter, Part 1' #'The Beast Hunter, Part 2' #'A New Enemy' #'Threat Evolution' #'Tricks and Treats ''(Halloween special)' #'Christmas Chaos'' (Christmas special)'' Cyberbeast Super Squad #'''When Nature Calls #'A Whale Out Of Water' #'Find That Cubezord' #'Tame The Beast' #'Flipping the Script' #'Ready to Rumble' #'Rogray's Revenge, Part 1' #'Rogray's Revenge, Part 2' #'Flight of the Condor, Part 1' #'Flight of the Condor, Part 2' #'Feed Your Face' #'Pride in a Novice' #'Mind Games, Part 1' #'Mind Games, Part 2' #'Brawn Trumps Brain, Part 1' #'Brawn Trumps Brain, Part 2' #'Earth Endangered' #'Evil Extinct' #'Halloween Hijinks (Halloween special)'' #'''Doom to the World ''(Christmas special)'' Gallery Rangers Zyuoh-red.png|Red Eagle Bryce Franklin Zyuoh-redgorilla.png|Red Gorilla Bryce Franklin Zyuoh-redwhale.png|Red Whale Bryce Franklin Zyuoh-blue.png|Blue Shark Jessica Diaz Zyuoh-yellow.png|Yellow Lion Kyle Sampson Zyuoh-green.png|Green Elephant Logan Woodley Zyuoh-white.png|White Tiger Ava Lewis Zyuoh-blackrhino.png|Tri-Beast Rhino Steven Wallace Zyuoh-blackcroc.png|Tri-Beast Crocodile Steven Wallace Zyuoh-blackwolf.png|Tri-Beast Wolf Steven Wallace Zyuoh-orange.png|Orange Condor Toby Mason Arsenal Still zyuohchanger05.jpg|'Cubemorpher (open)' Still zyuohchanger01.jpg|'Cubemorpher (closed)' Zyuoh_TheLight.jpeg|'Tri-Beast Flashmorpher' Still zyuohbuster02.jpg|'Cubesaber' Still zyuohbuster01.jpg|'Cubeblaster' Still eaglizer01.jpg|'Eagle Saber' Zyuoh_TheGunRod_(Gun).jpeg|'Tri-Beast Staffblaster Blaster Mode' Zyuoh_TheGunRod.jpeg|'Tri-Beast Staffblaster Staff Mode' Whale Change Gun.jpg|'Whale Mode Morpher (open)' Whale Change Gun (Closed).jpg|'Whale Mode Morpher (closed)' Zords DSZ-Cube Eagle.png|'Eagle Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Shark.png|'Shark Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Lion.png|'Lion Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Elephant.png|'Elephant Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Tiger.png|'Tiger Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Gorilla.png|'Gorilla Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Rhinos.png|'Rhino Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Crocodile.png|'Crocodile Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Wolf.png|'Wolf Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Kirin.png|'Giraffe Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Mogra.png|'Mole Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Kuma.png|'Bear Cubezord' Cube Panda.png|'Panda Cubezord' DSZ-Cube_Komori.png|'Bat Cubezord' DSZ-Cube Whale.png|'Whale Cubezord' DSZ-Cube_Condor.png|'Condor Cubezord' Cube_Leopard copy.png|'Leopard Hammer (Cubezord Form)' DSZ-Cube_Octopus.png|'Octopus Wings (Cubezord Form)' Cube_Platypus-1.png|'Platypus Laser (Cubezord Form)' 560x560xcedb3e5caec47714e2b0a60e.png|'Owl Blade (Cubezord Form)' DSZ-Cube_Shimauma.png|'Zebra Launcher (Cubezord Form)' DSZ-Zyuoh King.png|'Cyber Eagle Megazord Shark-Lion Formation' DSZ-Zyuoh King 154.png|'Cyber Eagle Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation' DSZ-Zyuoh King Kirin Bazooka.png|'Cyber Eagle Megazord Shark-Lion Formation Giraffe Cannon Mode' DSZ-Zyuoh_King_Octopus.png|'Cyber Eagle Megazord (Octopus Wings)' DSZ-Zyuoh Wild.png|'Cyber Gorilla Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation' DSZ-Zyuoh_Wild_623transparent.png|'Cyber Gorilla Megazord Shark-Lion Formation' DSZ-Zyuoh_Wild_654_Mogra_Drill.png|'Cyber Gorilla Megazord Tiger-Elephant Formation Mole Drill Mode' DSZ-Tousai Zyuoh.png|'Tri-Beast Megazord' DSZ-Tousai_Zyuoh_Komori_Boomerang.png|'Tri-Beast Megazord Bat Boomerang Mode' DSZ-Wild ZyuohKing.png|'Cyber King Megazord' DSZ-Wild ZyuohKing Kuma Axe.png|'Cyber King Megazord Bear Axe Mode' DSZ-Wild_Tousai_King.png|'Cyber King Ultrazord' DSZ-Dodekai-Oh.png|'Cyber Whale Megazord' DSZ-Wild_Tousai_Dodeka_King.png|'Cyber King Gigazord' Villains Ji.jpg|'Emperor Voltax' Nalia-0.jpg|'Wira' Azald1.jpg|'Kubite' S3 2.jpg|'Emphor' CorH77FUkAEuQmC.jpg|'Rogray' Still meba02.jpg|'Ameobots' DSZ-Jagged.png|'Shardshooter' DSZ-Halbergoi.png|'Slicespear' DSZ-Asgard.png|'Hackshock' DSZ-Bowguns.png|'Crossfire' DSZ-Gaburio.png|'Cruncher' DSZ-Hanayaida.png|'Mechplant' DSZ-Yabiker.png|'Honkhorn' DSZ-Hattena.png|'Manipulor' DSZ-Noborizon.png|'Pickdig' DSZ-Dorobozu.png|'Suckup' DSZ-Hunterji.png|'Lockload' DSZ-Trumpus.png|'Trumpcard' DSZ-Bowlingam.png|'Pinking' Prisonable.jpg|'Jailbreak' DSZ-Illusion.png|'Boomirage' DSZ-Cruiser.png|'Shipwrecker' DSZ-Jashinger.png|'Snapshot' DSZ-Omoteuria.png|'Faceflipper' DSZ-Sumotron.png|'Tussler' DSZ-Saguil.png|'The Double-Dutchers' DSZ-Chefdon.png|'Gourmeanie' Killmench.jpg|'Thugly' DSZ-Gakkarize.png|'Paintstain' Category:Series